Dates In The Dark
by Yaszie'x
Summary: Bella didn't know what she was walking into...Literally! When her friends dare her to go onto the hit US TV show 'Dating in the Dark' she thinks it'll be nothing but fun. Wrong! Friendships are tested, and trust is broken where love is involved. A/H Angst Mystery Drama Romance...Lemons! Meet Jerkward
1. Chapter 1

**AN:  hey guys, so I got inspired to write another story, don't worry to those are still reading US I will be continuing that story, matter of fact I will be updating that sometime this week sorry for the delay. Maybe this can satisfy your hunger for a little while?**

**Here's a longer summary!**

**Bella didn't know what she was walking into… literally. When her friends dare her to go on the US hit TV show 'Dating in the Dark' she thinks it'll be nothing but fun. Wrong! **

**Friendships are tested, and trust is broken when love is involved. The results leave someone heartbroken but can loved ones find their way back to each other? AH, Edward/Bella, Rated M, beware of LEMONS!**

**Read on, this is just an intro; tell me what you think at the bottom!**

**Be warned! There will be some angst mystery and drama but also romance. There may be some Jasper at the beginning but I promise you it's an Edward/Bella story.**

**Any questions or thoughts press the little pretty button and let me know what your thinking! That's all from me!**

* * *

**Masquerade**

BPOV

I tapped my pen against my desk methodically again and again.

Tap

Tap

Tap

The sound could be considered aggravating but at the moment it was my only entertainment. I'm a student at the University of Washington. A dreary college in a dreary state, I also lived in the famous dreary town called forks.

I didn't live far from here but I'm one of those girls that couldn't be bothered to wake up at the ass crack of dawn and make my way here. So yeah I live in one of the many dorms with my two best friends.

"And so in many ways Heathcliff's behaviour can be analysed as..." Professor Hale droned on and on. I zoned out yet again.

Rosalie Hale, his daughter and my best friend would sigh and say "I can't believe he's teaching here" that had been her catchphrase ever since she found out her father applied for this position. Little did she know because of him, I was regretting my decision of choosing literature.

I loved it really, I loved reading and writing and just analysing little things. But where would it get me? What could I do with a degree in Literature?

"Miss Swan?" Professor Hale snapped me out of my reverie.

He had a smirk on his face... He did this all the time! He and my father were good friends... So of course he'd report my behaviour in his lessons to my maker.

"Professor?" I asked innocently batting my eyelashes, ignoring the looks I was receiving from my fellow classmates.

"Pay attention!" He snapped narrowing his eyes and losing the smirk.

I swallowed nervously and nodded.

He continued his lecture and I zoned out yet again, he reminded me of Rosalie a lot.

He was stern and could be bitchy. Just like her. He could be nice and endearing even, but only to those he cared about. Just like her. Cross him and you'd be on his shit list for life, no matter how much grovelling you did. Just like her.

They even looked alike and I mean almost identical, besides the hair. She had his shining blue orbs and striking good looks, instead of the brown locks he had, she had her mother's golden blonde.

The bell rang and I sat up in shock. Time flies when you're having fun eh?

"Don't forget to hand in your essays on Monday! 5000 words, that's the least I'm expecting, any less and you shall face the repercussions" Johnathon, I mean Professor Hale finished. Posh bastard.

"Have a nice weekend, class dismissed"

I shoved my books roughly into my bag and slung it over my shoulder; I was trying to be sly. I was hoping I'd make it out of the door before he noticed me.

"Miss Swan I'd like to speak with you before you leave" he muttered sternly.

Maybe I could still leave and pretend like I hadn't heard?

I tiptoed towards the exit... A couple more steps! Almost there...

"Miss Swan?" I cringed, "Yes sir?" I didn't turn to face him hoping this would be quick.

"Come back here" he said with little amusement in his voice.

I sunk into myself and reluctantly made my way back to his desk.

"Bella I wish you'd pay attention in class you've got so much potential" he said in a fatherly manner, his blue eyes showing nothing but care.

I resisted the urge to roll my own eyes; he said this after every class! Yawn!

"Mr Hale-"

"Call me John there's no one here" he interrupted with a smile.

I always called him John but had gotten used to calling him 'sir' or 'professor' or 'Mr Hale' because of our classes. I couldn't call him John around his students, first because he had respect issues and second because it wouldn't be fair to the other students. According to him it would seem as if he were being biased. But I hardly doubt the other freshman would care.

"John" I smiled and started again "I do pay attention it's just sometimes my mind runs away with me" I shrugged sheepishly.

He nodded and chuckled, "Just try a little harder that's all I ask for" he placed a hand on my shoulder, "Have a good weekend Bella" he walked away over to his desk and began rearranging his papers.

"You too" I walked off and as I reached the door he stopped me, "Oh! And happy belated birthday"

"Don't remind me..." I groaned and with a wave left the classroom.

Walk away from one Hale and bump into another.

"Bells! What took you so long? I swear this happens all the time... Are you secretly fucking my dad?" Rose joked and pulled me into a hug.

"Ew Rose, gross… thanks for the image" I shuddered and returned the embrace.

"Anyway let's hurry! We've got to meet up with Alice and get ready for the charity ball" she clapped her hands and slipped and arm through mine dragging me along.

The Charity Ball.

Did I want to go? Definitely not.

How I and my family even got invites was beyond me. Only the rich and VIP went to those things and I was hardly rich or a very important person. I'm just an 18 year old small town girl. My mother, Renee, was a stay at home mom and my father, Charlie; well he was the chief of police in forks. Maybe that's why we got invites; he did play an important role in our community. That made him one of the VIP, my mom and I well… we were just tag-a-longs.

People like Rosalie and Alice belonged there. I mean Rosalie's father was a professor and her mother was Victoria... THE Victoria! Designer and owner of Victoria's Secrets for god sakes!

"Don't make me go Rose" I whined, giving her my puppy dog eyes as we rode the elevator up to our room.

"Bella you have to! It's called being chivalrous and ladylike you can't decline an invite!"

She had me there... She grabbed my arm and dragged my unwilling self towards our dorm, she swiftly unlocked the door and I was attacked by the devil.

"Bella! OMG I'm so excited, the ball is going to be great! Elegant and beautiful and just perfect" My boisterous lovely Alice. She was best friend number two.

Her 4ft5 self was bouncing around, literally! Little Miss Brandon was also part of that VIP list, her father was a top businessman, and her mother Mary was best friends with my mom. She was a famous chef and had many of her own restaurants around the country! She always swapped recipes with my mom even though she didn't need them.

The three of us were basically connected through our parents; we met at a young age, grew up together and went to the same high school and now college. We were pretty much inseparable.

Alice was a pixie, she had inherited that from her parents but that didn't stop her passion for... Everything! She had violet eyes, unusual yes but beautiful, they always lit up when she was being compassionate and that was most of the time. She had short cropped black hair that flicked out, she was unique and she was lovely.

Compared to the two of them I looked like a worn out rug. Yes rug. I had plain wavy brown hair that Alice swore was amazing and full of nutrition, I also had normal chocolate brown eyes that Rosalie swore were expressive. On top of that I was abnormally pale, we all were, living in the rainiest state ever but I was far paler. I looked almost ghostly. But the two of them swore that it meant I'd always have flawless skin and I'd never need blusher since I was pretty much red in the face all the time. I was always falling over, embarrassing myself or just being plain stupid. Oh well that's me.

"Bella... Why aren't you excited?" Alice was dumbfounded by my lack of enthusiasm.

"You know how she is about these kinds of shindigs Ally-cat" Rose snickered and walked over to her bed; she grabbed her charging blackberry and started typing away. She did that a lot nowadays.

"Who is it now?" I arched a brow and threw myself on my own bed spread eagle.

"Royce King" Alice giggled, and I sat up fast… "THE Royce King?!" I gasped.

"Yup! Can you believe it?" Alice squealed looking dreamy eyed.

Royce King was… well in one word, HOT. He was a senior here and we saw him from time to time. Rosalie promised she'd make him hers, and I guess she was following through with that plan. He liked her, it was obvious, it didn't bother him she was a freshman, he always rang her and texted her and begged her to meet him, she was going with the hard to get route. He was gorgeous, dark hair, sexy body and mysterious aura. Just what every girl wants eh?

I'm a girl I knew a fit guy when I saw one, but he just wasn't my type.

"Whatever, enough about him, Bella…" Alice gave me the look and pointed towards the bathroom

"No please Alice!" I groaned, she simply glared at me, I followed her instructions, you see I was Alice's little play doll. She loved dressing me and giving me makeovers whenever the opportunity showed itself. I was used to it now.

I entered the bathroom and stripped, before stepping under the hot scalding water, I shut the shower curtain; it was part of the routine. I really just wanted to get this day over with. I hated getting dolled up and pretty.

I sighed and started meticulously scrubbing myself. I shaved everything and washed my hair in my favourite strawberry scented shampoo. When I was done I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in the plush red towel.

I wiped the steam away from the mirror and dried myself down; I looked to my right and saw my undergarments neatly laid out on top of a towel.

_Alice. _

The first time she did that I almost killed her, hence the shower curtain. I slipped on the sexy lacy black knickers before slipping on the matching strapless bra. Knowing Rose we always got the nicest PJ's and lingerie.

Oh no not this again.

I saw the dreaded corset, Alice loved putting me in it and I hated it. It made me look amazing but needless to say I liked breathing more. I looked away and starting creaming my now dry skin before spraying myself with antiperspirant. I picked up the corset and left the bathroom to see both Rose and Alice already dressed. They both looked breath-taking.

Alice was wearing a floor length black gown that was shimmering in the light, it was silky and it wrapped tightly around her waist before flaring out slightly, it had a sweetheart neckline and didn't show much cleavage. The contrast was stunning; she looked like a floating angel. It was sexy but not sleazy, it was perfect. There were sparkles on the bottom of her dress, but besides that it was a very simple garment. Her hair was its usual spikey self, her make-up done magically. Her eye shadow was dark and smoky, her lips vibrant red.

Rosalie was rocking a plain red dress; it stopped just above her knees and had capped sleeves that ended midway between her elbow and shoulder. The neckline was square shaped; it showed off her collarbones and showed a little cleavage. It was far too sexy but she owned it. Her hair was very straight, she never did it that way but it suit her very well. Her make-up was done similarly to Alice's smoky eyes but instead of the black eye shadow she had red and red lipstick to finish it off.

"What do you think?" Alice twirled.

"You guys look amazing, what's with the eye shadow though?" I asked smiling curiously, sitting on the edge of my bed in nothing but my underwear. I had nothing to be shy about it was just these two.

"Of course we do" Rose giggled arrogantly, that was just how she was.

"You'll understand in a bit Bella" Alice said knowingly, with a smirk.

Rose chuckled, "I'll start Bella's make-up you do her hair Ally"

Alice nodded, getting serious.

I sighed and stood up to sit in front of the large dresser. The mirror had lights in it just like Sharpay's from High School Musical.

_Alice. _

Let the torture begin. Alice pulled and tugged on my hair, styling it and burning my scalp often while Rose smacked layer and layer of make-up on my face. Finally it was over as quickly as it began. Alice ran off to retrieve my dress and Rose blind folded me, not wanting me to see my dress until I was 'complete'. She held the corset against my chest while Alice quickly tied up the back, pulling on the strings tightly until I was blue in the face. Once that was done I was more than certain that my ribs were overlapping one another. They assured me that wasn't the case. I didn't believe them.

They told me to lift one foot up, then the other, I did so and felt the silky fabric of my dress brush against my skin, it was strapless and that was all I could tell. Rose zipped up the back and Alice undid my blindfold. I slowly opened my eyes and was overwhelmed by royal blue.

I looked amazing. I didn't look like me.

I had on a strapless blue dress that wrapped tightly around my torso and flared a little at my hips. Along the bust there were blue diamond's adorning the edges. The front was shorter length wise; it stopped at my knees and as it went round the back got longer. It was floor length at the back and had a little train too. My hair was wavy and swept over my shoulder, held down by clips, my make-up was smoky but with blue. My lips were also red, but because of my abnormal paleness, it looked like my lips were bleeding.

"Wow" I breathed, blinking rapidly.

"We're amazing" Alice boasted with her hands on her hips.

"These are all designer dresses they should be wow" Rose chuckled.

"Thanks guys honestly!" I hugged them both.

I couldn't afford these kind of things but they both always seemed to be willing to buy them for me, whether I refused of not.

"Don't get all emotional Bella you'll ruin your make-up!" Alice murmured seriously.

I rolled my eyes, that was such an Alice thing to say.

"Now for the finishing touches!" Alice ran over to her bed and picked up three shoe boxes and put one in front of me and the other in front of Rose.

"Okay open!" Alice squealed.

Rose opened hers first and inside were a pair of gold heels at least 7inches high including a platform.

"Wow Alice! Christian Louboutins!" Rose screeched delightedly.

I may have had an aversion to heels but even I knew what they were. The distinctive red sole said it all. Rose slipped on the golden leather shoes and grew 7inches.

"You too Bella" I opened my box and saw a similar pair to Rosalie's expect mine were black, nice and simple just how I liked it.

"Thank Alice but you know I can barely walk on a flat surface in normal shoes let alone these" I smiled shyly.

"It's actually scientifically proven women walk better in heels because it fixes their posture and forces them to focus on their steps" she said knowingly. No point in arguing with her. I slipped them on.

"Perfect fit" I grinned at her,

"You know me" she grinned back.

She pulled out her own silver pair and grew as tall as I originally am.

"Wow the views great from up here" she teased and we all laughed at her joke.

"One more thing, as you both know it's a masquerade ball so..." She left and returned with three more boxes.

"Masks!" She handed them out and we all delicately put on the beautiful masks making sure the strap at the back wasn't visible.

Alice had a black one with white feathers along the top and little silver specks all over it, matching her outfit. Mine was dark blue and black with blue jewels adorning the edge, just like my dress. There were jet black feathers on the sides of mine. Rosalie was wearing a red one with gold diamonds and feathers decorating it. They weren't full face masks so you could see our lips and noses but besides that only our eyes. Now I knew why the eye shadow was necessary.

Now to finish our routine we stood in a circle.

"Breath check!" I said.

We all leaned in and exhaled. "Good to go" I smiled.

"Teeth" Rosalie spoke seriously; we all grinned as wide as we could.

"Alice there's lipstick on your tooth" I pointed out; she smiled and wiped it away.

"Armpits" Alice finished off our routines as we lifted our arms up and turned our heads to the left, before turning to the right and doing the same.

Call us weird but we had to make sure.

"Perfect now we're ready!" Alice squealed again.

Rose grabbed her cell and called her driver, "Felix we're ready... Okay we're on our way" she snapped it shut.

"We're fashionably late girls, its 8:30 and Felix's waiting" she announced.

"Let's go" Alice slipped her arm through mine and Rosalie's; we left our messy room and made our way to the elevator.

I hoped this was going to be a good night.

-x-

We pulled up outside the only grand hall in forks. Our town was dingy but it had its moments. I'd only ever been here once and even thought the outside looked old and Victorian the inside was absolutely breath-taking.

Felix came around the car and opened the door like a proper gentleman, I stepped out into the frosty air followed by Alice and Rose.

"Ohhh we're finally here!" Alice beamed before sprinting ahead of us, which was pretty impressive considering the shoes she was wearing. I clung to Rose and we walked to the entrance.

A huge buff guy in a black tailored suit stood at the door, "Name" he spoke sternly.

"Hale, Brandon and Swan" Rosalie replied confidently, he looked at his clipboard briefly before smiling and stepping aside.

"Enjoy your evening ladies" he gestured for us to go on.

"Thank you" I answered politely following Alice in.

You could only describe the inside in so little words. White marble tiles, high ceilings and huge chandeliers. Gold drapes covering the huge floor to ceiling windows, and cream walls.

The interior designer must have been a genius. It was beautiful. I was in awe, just as Rosalie and Alice were.

"Wow... I've been here so many times but it still stuns me" Alice murmured.

"Look how many people are here!" Rosalie whispered harshly as to not draw attention to herself.

I dropped my gaze from the lights and looked around.

Men, lots of them in tux's and suits dressed formaly with black masks covering half their faces.

Women, dressed in all the colours you could think of, I felt like I walked into a rainbow. Some were dancing, others drinking and mingling.

"Glad we made it before the auction, my dad would have murdered me" Alice released a sigh of relief.

Speaking of parents... "Hey guys, who are my parents talking to? They're over to our right... Three o'clock" I asked curiously.

I could see a beautiful couple, a man with combed back blonde hair, with shining emerald eyes I could see from here, beside him a dazzling beauty, with caramel coloured hair and hazel eyes. She looked amazingly young, so did he matter of fact.

"Oh those are the Cullens, they always host these events" Rosalie answered me following my gaze.

"Man oh man I'd fuck Mr Cullen anyday" she added with a dreamy sigh.

My head swivelled to the right so quick I felt dizzy, Alice copied my movement. We both looked at her as if she were crazy...

"What? Oh like you wouldn't" she tried to reason and rolled her eyes.

"Meet at the toilets in 10?" Alice confirmed, "Yeah see you guys in a while" I replied nodding before we all separated to find our makers.

As I neared my parents, my steps grew slow, shy even, I didn't want to interrupt. I didn't have to.

"Isabella! You're late" my mother scolded, still smiling.

"Sorry mom, Alice" I explained not needing to say anymore.

"Nothing wrong with being fashionably late Renee" the beautiful caramel haired woman chuckled heartily. My mother joined her, "Well you're here now" my father smiled placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Carlisle, Esme, meet Isabella, our daughter" Charlie introduced.

"Its lovely to meet you darling" Esme placed a kiss on my cheeks and gave me a warm hug. She was so sweet and just as beautiful up close.

"You too Mrs Cullen" I smiled politely,

"Oh you make me feel old! Please call me Esme"

"A pleasure to meet you Isabella" Mr Cullen said softly, his voice like velvet, he took my hand and placed a chaste kiss upon it.

_Drool…_ shit was I drooling?! I surreptitiously ran a hand over my mouth… nothing, phew! Oh god now I looked like an idiot touching my face like that and I totally forgot about the lipstick! Fuckity fuck just…. FUCK, and now he was staring at me like I was crazy… why?

Oh my god earth to brain…. Respond! Hello? Are you still up there?!

I blushed furiously, "You too M-Mr Cullen" I stuttered embarrassingly.

He smiled a panty dropping smile, "Please call me Carlisle" he nodded, "Only if you'll both in return call me Bella" I paused, "My father calls me Isabella when I'm in trouble" I added with a nervous chuckle.

They all started laughing, "Where's your son tonight Carlisle?" Charlie asked curiously.

"He's taking care of Bree, our youngest"

"Ohh how sweet, I'd love to meet her" Renee gushed, she loved little children, sometimes she still treated me as if I were one.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but may I be excused?" I asked politely, "Yes of course" my father smiled, "Make sure your back in time for the auction" he reminded me.

"I'll be quick" I assured him, "Carlisle, Esme" I smiled at them both before swiftly pacing away to the toilet.

I wonder why my father was being so posh all of a sudden, my mother too. My dad was more of a baseball and beers kinda guy, not balls and formality. I guess he just didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the most important people.

"Bella you in here?" I heard Rosalie's voice, "Yeah!"

She rushed in with Alice hot on her heels and gave me a knowing look. She tapped her heel a couple of times before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Goddamnit he's sexy!" I groaned biting my lip. Rosalie smirked, giving me a 'told you so' look.

"He kissed my hand! I'm never washing it I swear... Oh and his voice, I almost orgasmed by the sound of it"

"Bella!" Alice giggled, I continued like a mad woman!

"It gets better... He's got a son!"

"Yeah we know he goes to our college, he's a sophomore though" Rose shrugged.

"How have I not seen him?!" I think I'd notice someone whose father was the God of all models!

Alice shrugged, "I've personally never laid eyes on him, don't even know his name" she picked at her nails uninterested.

"Same but I think Royce might know him, he always hangs with him and his crew" Rose said thoughtfully, "though I've never really seen them either"

I shrugged, acting nonchalant, "Oh well, let's get back out there before Charlie comes looking for me with his gun" I sighed.

They nodded and walked ahead while I was lost in my thoughts. I had to see this other Cullen, I just had a feeling, a good one. I needed to know who he was or I'd be obsessing over him forever. God forbid that happen again.

I remember this one time in middle school, these group of girls were being horrible to me, then a boy named Marcus stepped in to help me. I think he started to regret it after a while though, I'd been obsessed with trying to repay my 'savior'. He moved.

I needed to find out who this other Cullen was.

Soon.

-x-

EPOV

"Bree!"

That little brat was in my room again I could just fucking tell. The OCD side in me could sense disorder; here I was being a fucking freak trying to look for it.

This is ridiculous.

"BREE!" I shouted for the thousandth time.

"Yes Eddie?" she peeked round the corner of my door, her bright mischievous green eyes similar to my own, and her brown curly looks falling over her shoulder.

"Were you in here?" I asked softening my voice a little. I loved my little sister and wouldn't harm a hair on her head; I would fucking break anyone who did.

"Nope" she replied popping the 'p' before skipping away.

But sometimes she just drove me crazy.

I shut the door in frustration and continued to scope out my room, looking for the cause of my headache.

Here I was, Edward fucking Cullen, babysitting. I had to cancel my plans with Jessica for my parents. Fucksake I needed a good fuck to get rid of all my pent up tension.

"I'll buy you a new car Edward" he had said, I better get that fucking car. My dad knew me like the back of his hand, those seven words and I'd do anything. He knew it, I knew it.

I looked over at my bookshelf and saw one book looking a little wonky. Relief flooded through my body, I quickly fixed it and my headache faded and finally the irritation ceased to exist.

I flopped down on my bed and before long I was thinking of sex again and how sweet it would be to be pounding Jessica right now. She wasn't a great fuck… nothing surreal but she'd be the only one available right now. She'd do.

Maybe she could come over...

I picked up my phone and dialled her number; she was on speedial like fucking dial-a-hoe. I laughed at my own joke. Fucking classic.

_"Hello?" _

_"_Come over? I fucking need you" I got straight to the point.

_"I thought you had to cancel for your sister?" _She all but moaned.

"Don't worry your pretty little head and be here in 10"

"_Isn't your sister home?" _

"She's sleeping... You coming or not?" I sighed frustrated; she was such a nosy bitch.

"_Oh I'm coming baby" _she said seductively, really she sounded fucking dumb but I wasn't gonna burst her bubble.

I hung up with no 'bye' or any type of farewell really. I got up and went on a search for Bree.

"Baby B?" My mom called her that and soon I'd picked up the habit.

I found her passed out in her room with the telly still on. I smiled at her innocence and switched it off before tucking her in properly. I closed her curtains before leaving the room and shutting the door tightly behind me.

I then went in search for one of the many maids and helpers here. I spotted one in the kitchen, when she noticed she bowed respectfully, "Master Cullen, anything I can help you with sir?"

I smiled, "No need to do that bowing shit, I just wanted to say I have a guest coming and when she arrives send her to the guest room on the top floor"

"Not your room sir?" She asked brows furrowed, she was really very pretty, I didn't really understand why she was working as a maid especially when she was so fucking young.

I shook my head at her question, "No"

She nodded before continuing with her work.

I went back to my own room and took my top off leaving me in just my sweatpants; I then went to the guest room across the hall and waited. I threw myself on my bed my thoughts wondering off.

I wonder what Jazz and Em are doing now? They had to go to that fucking charity ball where all the rich come to flaunt there money. Honestly they didn't give a fuck about the suffering people out in the world. They just wanted to outbid each other to make oneself look better. Fucking idiots.

I knew my parents cared in actuallity since it was their foundation but I always refused to go, I wasn't going to surround myself with a bunch of fake people that pretended to care.

My father was the CEO of Cullen Inc. My mother was an interior designer and a good one too. Not only that but my father was only the chief of medicine and was a surgeon at Forks Hospital. So to say I was so fucking rich my urine was gold would be an understatement.

My father always told me I was someday going to lead Cullen Inc. Whether I wanted to or not. Great right? No not so great. I didn't want to continue my father's legacy and make money because of my last name... I wanted to create my own legacy, make my own money. He was my dad and I always loved him but sometimes he put himself before me.

The moment I turned 18 my life wasn't my own anymore, fuck that shit I moved out to the dorms at the University of Washington as soon as possible. Did I feel guilty for pretty much running away from my mom and leaving my sister? Yes. Did it make a difference I left? No. my father was still controlling me, so to say our relationship was strained was the understatement of the fucking century. Maybe even millennium.

So I wanted my own life... Fucking sue me.

But like I said I didn't really have a choice which is why I was going to major in business at Washington. I hated every single fucking minute of it. It was just _boring _all this shit I just didn't want to fucking know. If it wasn't for Jasper and Emmett I don't know what I'd do.

I roughly dragged my hands down my face in frustration when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Yeah? What?" I asked rudely.

"Master Cullen you have a guest" one of the maids said nervously behind the closed door.

"Let them in" I replied my frustration disappearing instantly, a different kind of frustration taking over me.

Not a minute had passed before Jessica walked in wearing a miniskirt that was pretty much a piece of fabric and a boob tube. She was pretty, but she always overdid it with the make-up. She had blue eyes that she could barely see through due to thick fake lashes, flawless skin that she covered in layers of fucking _orange, _and a nice body that she covered in nothing. She had it all fucked up. She could even be girlfriend material, maybe if she wasn't so hung up on my dick. Not my girlfriend though… Edward Cullen didn't _do _girlfriends.

Royce had once told me she reminded him of his girl Roxie or something, I'd never seen her so I wouldn't know but according to him, my latest squeeze was nothing compared to his. Who cares? Face down fucking ass up.

I got up and licked my lips slowly stalking towards her with my signature panty dropping smirk.

-x-

We lay under the clean cotton covers in post-coital bliss; Jessica was against my chest when suddenly she straddled my naked hips.

"Another round?" I chuckled at her greed, flicking my tongue out at her naked breast which was inches from my face. She supressed a moan before leaning back a little, a look of determination in her eyes.

"No" she shook her head a little frown covering her forehead. Her action caused her mussed up 'I just got fucked' blonde curls to fly around, her blue eyes looking down at me in hesitation.

"Then what?" I asked my own curiousity reaching its peak.

_"Why won't you kiss me?" _Her frustration laced her words in a hiss.

I cocked a brow before I gripped her hips and pushed her off me gently. I pulled my boxers and sweatpants on before turning to look at her.

She sat on the edge of the bed the sheets wrapped around her petite body.

"You know I don't do that shit" I gave her a nonchalant shrug, grabbing the chair beside me and straddling it.

She sighed in confusion, "Why?" She began to slowly dress herself.

I ran a hand through my bronze hair, "Too intimate, it's just sex Jess no need to add that shit" I gave her an annoyed look.

She looked away from my heated gaze, looking rather dejected. I sighed before pinching the bridge of my nose, my temper flaring.

"You can let yourself out" I stalked out leaving her in my angry wake.

Welcome to my fucking life.

* * *

**AN:  Love, Like or Hate? Let me know ;) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I hope you guys are eager for more? Thank you for the reviews and for putting me on your favourites or following the story! It's appreciated…**

**Enjoy! (:**

* * *

**Dare**

BPOV

The ball, as I knew it would be, was horrible. They wouldn't let us drink which meant we pretty much couldn't do anything!

That's what no drinking feels like to us teenagers.

For the whole night, we sat and watched the adults let loose and out bid one another, it was appalling. I was glad my parents weren't fond of alcohol. They were religious of some sorts, the type that forced me to go Sunday church with them every weekend... Yawn. They weren't extremists though and they knew how to let go and enjoy the ride sometimes, like right now. Oh how I wish they weren't doing this right now.

They dragged me around introducing me to their friends. My mothers crude remarks were not ignored, 'this is my daughter... Beautiful isn't she? Yes you should have seen her as a child, she really was an ugly duckling but boy am I glad she turned into a Swan pardon the pun – 'cue hysterical laughter'- seriously? Then people wondered why I had self esteem issues as a child.

It wasn't all that bad, snatched drinks when our parents weren't looking, we danced with guys that were mysterious, and didn't know, embarrassed ourselves horribly and purposefully, made fun of them knowing they'd never discover our identities and ran away. Childish? Yes but I enjoyed it. It was thrilling, exhilarating even and we were high from our estrogen rush.

Eventually we got bored and ditched, my parents were going to kill me but at this point I was a little too drunk to care. Why should I hang about in a place I obviously didn't belong in? I never intend to fit in to please anybody so I did what I thought was smartest. I grabbed Alice and Rosalie and ran.

We also stole a bottle of champagne and dashed out of there. We had to wait a couple minutes for Felix to bring the car around but the minute we got in we all released a sigh of relief. We were home free.

We stumbled into our dorm less than ten minutes later, pretty much ripped our dresses off and scrubbed the make-up off. I personally couldn't wait to breathe again, you know because of the corset? I clawed it off and threw on an over-sized jersey... Very comfortable. Another ten minutes later, hair tied, sweatpants chilling with no make-up on - Drakes very own words - we sat in a circle, no where near ready to sleep.

"You guys want to play spin the bottle?" Rosalie asked looking a little tipsy.

I dumbly agreed, since I was never the type to refuse a dare or a game. She spun the now empty champagne bottle, we all watched as it spun hypnotically slowing down each second that past until finally it landed on me.

"I dare you to buy a unicorn!" Alice blurted out from next to me.

I gaped at her, a unicorn? Really? I've always wanted to know what was running through her mind, I guess now I had a little insight. She really was the strangest of the three of us.

"Ignore her, Bella I dare you to get your tongue pierced" Rosalie smirked; remember how I said I never refuse a dare? Scratch that.

"No way! My parents would kill me" I shook my head defiantly, shuddering at the thought of my parents finding a hole in my tongue.

"What about your belly-button" Alice asked some what dazed.

"I already have that" I muttered sheepishly.

"What!" Rosalie and Alice both yelled simultaneously in disbelief.

"Remember that day I was super drunk and got lost for like 2 days?" I asked trying to jog their memories.

"It was only 2 hours Bells don't exaggerate" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"You can do a lot in two hours" I shrugged, "I apparently decided to get it pierced, I don't even remember though"

"We've been best friends for how long... And we didn't even know that? How have we not seen it?" Rosalie looked baffled.

"I only put the piercing in for special occasions" I shrugged before pulling my jersey up to reveal my flat stomach with a blue diamond right on the belly-button, "I thought I'd slip it in for tonight, you know just in case"

They both gaped at me for a moment before they started gushing over the piercing.

"Well I want to get my tongue done" Alice paused thoughtfully, "Apparently you increase the amount of pleasure for a man when giving a blowjob" she seemed confident in her words but she also sounded like that information was provided. She was simply repeating it.

"And how would you know that?" Rosalie cocked a brow and I followed suit.

"What? I know these things" she giggled, "Back to Bella's dare" she said averting the conversation.

_Smooth Brandon... Smooth. _

"I've got a good one" Rosalie spoke hesitantly giving Alice a knowing look, "You know that show Bella? You know... Dating in the Dark?" She was gauging my reaction.

"Yeah, what about it?" I was confused, where was she going with this?

"Go on it" Alice was blunt.

I scoffed; they must have been joking because it was a good one. Only they looked serious.

"Honestly? Why would I do that?! Its social suicide and only the emotionally depressed go on that show!" I snickered and secretly questioned they're sanity.

"It's for people who can't hack being alone and are just seriously dependent on their partner" I added with a nonchalant shrug.

"Oh come off it Bella… You are desperate and emotionally depressed! Maybe not so dependent but still-" I cut Rosalie off, "But nothing, my parents would kill me"

"YOLO!" Alice screamed scaring the shit out of me, "Sorry..." She murmured sheepishly.

"She's right Bella you only live once, so live a little, you need a little fun in your life, ever since Jake you've been depressed" she paused "think about it" she added cautiously.

_Jake..._

"Why? Can't you just dare me to do something else?" I was still puzzled; she was acting as if this was more serious than just a measly dare.

"Cause..." She paused again biting her lip anxiously.

"What Rose?" I glanced between her and Alice.

"Don't freak out..." Alice began.

"You're making it hard, what's wrong?" I was getting nervous, they always told me everything, this was a first and I hated being kept out of the loop.

"We kind of... Already, you know um... Signed you up?" She finished almost as if it was a question. What were they so scared of... It wasn't that hard was it? They should be able to- wait what did she say?

"The FUCK?!" I screamed jumping up from the floor looking down on them in disbelief.

"It's not so bad... We signed up along with you… We'll be there!" Alice tried to reassure me but I was beyond furious. They had no right to sign me up without even telling me. What the hell? Was this some sort of intervention with my love life? This was exactly that! MY love life. Didn't it ever occur to them that maybe I preferred being single...? Ever since Jake... God it still hurt to even think his name.

"That's fucked up and you know it" I shook my head saying the only words I could conjure up, my mind was a fucking mess, I tapped my temple feeling the slight throb coming through,"You guys are giving me a headache just... I need sleep" I stormed away towards my bed, I just couldn't believe this. How could they?

"We thought we'd be able to talk you into saying yes" Rosalie reasoned with me following me to my bed.

"That's the thing I haven't said 'yes' I haven't even had a moment to think with you two breathing down my neck and making decisions for me!" I spat out in anger, I was out of breath and panting in my rage, "We'll talk about this tomorrow" I dove under the sheets and pulled the cover right over my head.

"Bella-" Alice began almost shyly, "I said tomorrow! You guys owe me at least that much!" I snapped harshly not caring in the least about their feelings at the moment.

"We love you B" Rosalie murmured and I heard her light footsteps as she shuffled towards her bed.

"Yeah" was my only response.

-x-

I lay awake most of the night, thinking that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea? I deserved a little fun didn't I? Maybe I should give fate the chance to give me true love. If I hid away behind my friends all the time then I was never going to meet anyone.

I sighed deeply, and I listened for Rosalie and Alice's breathing, it was even, they also seemed to be in a deep sleep, so I got up and threw on an over-sized hoodie and grabbed my pack of Marlboro light.

My dirty little habit.

Luckily for us, because of Rose's father we had the nicest dorm, with a balcony, which gave me the great privilege of smoking freely without having to worry about smelling up the room and the girls noticing my little habit.

I unlocked the balcony door and slid it open feeling the nip of the frosty air almost immediately. I shivered slightly and shut the door behind me. I stood by the railing and lit up one of my cancer sticks and placed it between my lips delicately.

I inhaled the poison holding it in my lungs until I began to feel the burn due to lack of oxygen, I released it in a puff through my nose and mouth.

It felt similar to my relationship with Jake... When I was with him he consumed me, I breathed him in knowing he was bad for me, I clung to him, wanting to keep him until eventually I had to let him go just like the toxic I released a moment ago.

Who was Jake? Jake was... My everything once upon a time. Not anymore. He was gone now.

I dropped the useless cigarette butt over the railing and went back inside, decision made.

I woke up the next morning, with a slight headache; my body ached in places I didn't know even existed. I stretched blissfully before looking to see if the other two were up.

They were speaking in hushed whispers, looking rather confused.

"What's up?" My voice was hoarse so I cleared my throat awaiting their answer.

"Oh!" Alice tumbled off the bed startled by my sudden loudness as they had been speaking so quietly.

I gave her an apologetic look and she waved me off climbing back into her bed.

"Bella, we'd just like to say we're sorry, if you don't want to do the show you don't have to" Alice rushed out quickly.

"We realized it's not fair on you to make all the decisions so we're sorry" Rosalie added looking a little sheepish.

"Its fine guys honestly" I sat up stretching my arms above my head, "I thought about it last night and I actually think it's a good idea" I added with a shrug.

Their eyes widened in shock and excitement.

"Really?!" Rosalie squealed, I nodded in confirmation, "You won't regret it Bella we promise" Alice added jumping up from her bed and rushing over to give me a hug.

I really hoped she was right.

-x-

The next week flew by as quickly as it had begun, assignments and essays were given in and more were given out. My grades we're still great so my parents had no reason to bother me, especially since they had been so against the living arrangements to begin with.

My parents were strange people, but I guess I had been starting to accept their little flaws. They fought as if they were in a war, then made up like Romeo and Juliet. I shuddered remembering the one time... never mind.

I sighed, tomorrow was Friday and as much as I was looking forward to it I was also dreading it.

Alice and Rosalie had been insisting we celebrate my birthday, which had been over a week ago, and I had refused. They had given in and let it go but I should have known they would be planning something.

"It'll be fun" they had said, "Don't worry" they had said, "Okay" I had agreed and boy was I regretting that decision now.

I was in our room, spread eagle on my bed, waiting for Alice and Rosalie to finish their last lessons. Alice was taking Culinary Arts because of her mother even though I could tell her true passion was in fashion, (heh that rhymed) she was secretly taking Fashion design management, but if her mother knew she would top her lid. Rosalie's parents didn't care what she wanted to be, as long as she enjoyed it, so she was studying Mechanical Engineering, she loved cars and knew everything about them. It was slight scary but so was Rosalie sometimes.

Not a moment later they both strode in chatting about Royce yet again.

Rosalie had caught him with another girl and claimed to be done with him but I was highly doubting that. As much as I loved Rose and supported her in her decisions, it was a little sad to watch him make numerous mistakes, watch her ignore him and refuse to forgive him then days later call him. Not realizing he hadn't made any effort to call anyway.

Alice gave me the look so I got up and shuffled towards the shower, feeling a sense of deja vu before starting the exhausting routine all over again.

-x-

We stood in line for the most exclusive club in Washington forks. It was called Eclipse and was run by Rosalie's mothers friend. We always managed to get in underage or not and we usually didn't have to wait in line. Unfortunately for some reason, today we did.

So we huddled like penguins in the frosty night and waited patiently, we all looked cold and blue. I knew it wasn't a good idea to wear this dress. I stood in a strapless nude cocktail dress with little diamonds adorning it with 6 inch pumps. While the other stood comfortably in short shorts and a sheer silk tops. They looked very similar and didn't look as cold as me.

By the time we made it in, the club was already in full swing. The atmosphere was maddening, there were people sweating, dancing and grinding upon one another on the dance floor. The lights were flashing in time with the beat. Smoke was visible in the air from the heat and the drinks were definitely flowing. This club was insane.

We found ourselves a booth and sat down.

"I'll get the drinks" Rosalie smiled, not needing to ask what we wanted and walked off towards the bar.

Alice and I small talked about insignificant things while waiting when suddenly, a good looking dark haired boy sidled into the booth right next to me.

"Hello girls" he smiled genuinely.

He slid his arm onto the back of the couch behind me, I wasn't really uncomfortable but it was a little awkward.

"Hey Riley" Alice greeted nonchalantly.

Riley Biers, player wannabe, quite handsome, increasingly annoying. She wasn't too fond of him.

"Hey Bella" he winked at me completely ignoring Alice which earned him an eye-roll.

This night was already turning out great (!)

-x-

EPOV

"Fuck you Cullen!"

I chuckled darkly at Jasper's attempt to score a Jew goal on fifa, but failing miserably.

"Fucking, don't try it, a Jew goal? How low are you gonna' stoop Whitlock!" I snickered back.

That earned me a headlock.

We fought like children until Emmett decided it was time to intervene.

"Fuck guys! I'm bored and that shits gay so cut it out" he whined like a baby, he even pouted like one and he was calling us gay?

Jasper and Emmett were my best friends and had been for a long time, and we met through our parents, since their fathers pretty much worked at Cullen Inc.

My parents used to force us three together once in a while hoping we'd form a bond. Don't get me wrong, I loved these two as if they were brothers and probably would have aside from my parents fucking nagging.

"Yo Cullen, wanna' hit up Eclipse? Royce is there, he says its pumping" Emmett inquired eagerly, fucking ogre just wanted to get laid.

He was already shaking in anticipation so who was I to say no? Maybe I could ring up Jess and invite her, I'm sure she'd let me fuck her after...

"Cullen?" Jazz snapped me out of it.

"Yeah yeah I'm down man"

At that we grabbed our shit, and decided that I was driving. I hated having people in my car but apparently that was a sacrifice I had to make. But I was just glad I had gotten the car anyway! My dad came through and after that baby sitting session, hello brand new car...

The past week had pretty much been hell. My father was expecting nothing less than fucking Immaculate grades, so when I didn't hand in a project for my Business class, lets just say he wasn't too happy.

No he didn't beat the fuck out of me, as irritating as he was, my father was a loving man and simply wanted me to be the best and the greatest I could be. He built up the foundation just so he could insure his kids could have a good life, which was more than fucking generous. But that doesn't mean I didn't get an earful of shit, my mother tried to convince him to let me find my own path, but that was just out of the fucking question.

My mother, I fucking loved her and I would do anything for her, but sometimes she could be no help whatsoever when it came to dealing with Carlisle, she was supportive sure, but she hated being caught in the crossfire between our explosive battles.

So I spent most of my Friday evening, waiting, hoping he wouldn't reconsider letting me stay at the College. I needed some sort of fucking independence didn't I?

It couldn't hurt to go out for while, and if it got boring I'd leave, plus, I didn't really want to give my dad another excuse of bringing me back home.

I'm Edward fucking Cullen, and I always got what I wanted... most of the time.

We piled into the car and immediately, Emmett started irritating the fuck out of me. Fiddling with radio, adjusting the passenger seat so he could put his feet on the dashboard...

"You gonna' start the fucking car?" Emmett asked a little dumbfounded.

I simply looked at him, an icy glare gave him the idea. He immediately took his feet off the dashboard and brushed off the traces of dirt he left behind, he tried fixing the seat but it was probably never going to be the same. No one had even touched it since I'd got this Aston Martin and here was Emmett ruining it already.

"Sorry Eddie" he murmured sheepishly, knowing my ticks, I mean he had been living with me.

I watched as the miniscule bits of dirt slowly traveled towards the carpeted floor of the car and cracked my neck trying to ease the sense of discomfort.

I merely grunted back and started the car, the engine purring to life.

"You wanna' have a moment alone with the V12?" Jasper teased from the back, he preferred to call it the V12, it was a vanquish V12 but still, I liked calling it Shadow. It was completely black, the outside coated in shiny sleek metallic black paint, the inside furnished with black leather seats.

"Shut the fuck up" I murmured before finally pulling out of the student parking lot.

I had issues... so fucking sue me.

-x-

We'd been sitting in a fucking booth for about an hour, things weren't getting interesting here.

Jasper was texting, Royce was smoking looking a little fucking dazed, and Emmett? Well Emmett was fucking dancing like Micheal Jackson on the dance floor.

Fucking legend.

I mean MJ not Emmett.

I was getting bored, I leaned across the booth and tapped Jasper, he looked up and leaned in to hear what I was about to say.

"I'm gonna' cut Jazz, this is shit" I yelled over the thumping music.

"Just chill for a bit, I have a feeling things are about to get good" he yelled back with a smirk before getting comfortable in his seat again. I furrowed my brows in confusion, I wasn't in the fucking mood for his dumb riddles, damn was Jasper complicated.

He was the calm one in our group, always level headed and keeping situations under control. He made everyone feel happy, I don't know how, maybe it was some sort of super power.

He was fucking wise too, always dishing out advice, got kind of scary.

I sat back, before glancing at my watch.

I decided to wait another hour.

I was looking around when suddenly, something pale, and angel like caught my attention.

_Angel like? Man the fuck up Cullen!_

I tried to get a better look at the fucking sexiness that was making her way to the dance floor.

She was smoking!

_That's more like it! _

Little Edward was waking up at the mere fucking sight of her.

I couldn't even see her face, all I could see was the back of her head, those gorgeous brown locks, and that banging body wrapped up in a nude colored dress, giving the illusion of nakedness! Fucking loved it.

All I wanted to do was wrap her hair around my hand and fucking doggy style her!

_Then get the fuck up?_

Little Edward was trying to break free and I really had to keep him under control before he decided to molest the poor girl. To be honest her innocence was what made her so beautiful.

_Beautiful? Sorry Eddie, I only know words like, sexy and hot!_

I groaned at my internal rambling and proceeded to get up so I could talk to her.

Suddenly, blonde curls filled my vision and it plopped down on my lap.

"Hey babe!"

Jessica...

I rolled my eyes internally but slapped a less than pleased smile onto my face.

_See you around Cullen._

Little Edward instantly deflated, leaving me to deal with this...

**Your a pussy...**

Oh great now I was talking to myself, I really do have fucking issues.

_Oh I know... now seriously, call me when you need me._

And he was gone.

"Hey" I tried to sound enthusiastic but it came out a little dead,

"You happy to see me? Jasper said you missed me" she slapped a kiss onto my cheek and I shuddered, the sticky shit on her mouth was left on my cheek. I resisted the urge to claw that shit off, maybe even take the skin with it now that it was contaminated.

"Don't fucking kiss me" I murmured darkly.

She looked a little sheepish realizing she'd overstepped a boundary, but I wasn't really fucking interested in her at the moment. I was too busy glaring at Jasper over her shoulder who tried to innocently hum under his breath not meeting my gaze.

"I missed you" she whispered a little shyly, I had to fucking strain to catch her words, "I'm sorry about how we left things last week" she muttered still looking down at her lap.

"It's cool" I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Can I.. make it up to you? You know, properly?" she lowered her voice, letting me know exactly how she was planning to do that.

I looked around the room once, more looking for the Angel and coming up short.

I then looked down at my lap wondering if Little Edward going to cooperate.

_Not a fucking chance.._

**Oh come on... a pussy's a pussy.**

_But her's is loose, its like fucking a bucket._

He was blunt.

_Okay fine... but only if she sucks me off, I'm not in the mood to fuck **her.**_

He emphasized the 'her', indicating he wanted the same thing as me, the brown haired beauty.

_What's with the fucking nickname? Jeez if I wasn't around I'd worry that maybe you'd developed a pussy yourself!_

**You can leave now.**

I can't believe I was talking to myself, but it was far more interesting than listening to Jessica's shit, who looked a little distraught that I hadn't responded and was trying to fill the awkward silence with unimportant babbling.

"Yeah I'm down for it" I interrupted her giving her my signature smirk.

That fucking shut her up.

_I know another way we can shut her up._

**Fuck off!**

Little Edward was annoying and was making me feel a little crazy.

_You are crazy._

I ignored him and looked back at Jessica.

"Okay" she smiled, her mood lightening up instantly.

My phone buzzed indicating I had a message, I shifted her off my lap slightly and pulled it out. A text.

_We need girlfriends, and ASAP then we won't have to deal with dead beats – J_

I chuckled, amused at Jasper's text, before glancing at him and noticing his smile.

_Oh yeah? And how do we get one of those? Anyway, I don't do girlfriends – E_

It buzzed again in an instant.

_I have an idea... – J_

I glanced at him curiously wondering what was going on in that strange mind of his.

At this point I didn't know that his idea, could easily fuck up my life, but in hindsight I wish I had been a little smarter.

* * *

**AN: So... what do you think?**

**Love, like or hate?**

**Whatever the verdict leave a review below (:**

**Until next time darlings! x**


End file.
